The Boys Are Too Refined
by SugarPoppies
Summary: Alice and Bella love the song "The Boys Are Too Refined" by the Hush Sound. What happens when they make Edward listen to it?


It just kind of came to me. I had always associated this song with the Cullens, specifically Edward, and I had no idea how to make it a songfic. I did some thinking and here it is! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Twilight Series and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and "The Boys Are Too Refined" belongs to the Hush Sound.**

* * *

"Edward!"

Edward was in Alice's room in less than half a second.

"What's wrong? Where's Bella? Is she okay?" he said rapidly, already panicking.

"Relax, she's sitting right there," said Alice, an amused smile on her face, pointing to a comfortable Bella on her bed.

Edward blinked. "Oh. What do you need me for then?"

Bella smiled at Edward warmly as she jumped off Alice's bed. "Listen to this song. It's kinda ironic, but good ironic."

Jasper ran into the room just as Alice was turning her chair towards the computer. "Does anyone know where I can find a pair of pliers? Rose is stressing out; I'm stressing out because she's stressing out," he blurted.

Alice sprang up, oh so gracefully, and put her tiny hand on his arm. "Relax; they're in the last drawer on the left in the kitchen. Esme was trying to fix a bracelet last night."

Jasper bent down and planted a rather quick kiss on Alice's lips. She smiled brightly and Bella's head turned in Edward's direction.

As Alice danced her way back to the computer, with a bright smile still on her lips, Jasper darted at full vampire speed out the room and down the stairs.

"Well that was random," Edward said. Bella nodded.

"As I was saying, this song is kinda ironic. But the band has a lot of talent so they can pull it off," Bella continued.

Alice clicked on the "Play" button on the screen and the sound of a piano filled Alice and Jasper's room.

_The boys who kiss and bite,they are the brilliant ones who speak and write with silver luck._

_They sing in clever tongues,_

_Oh how my knees go weak to be the one -_

_she kicks and bucks._

"The boys who kiss and bite…Sounds like they're talking about us," Emmett boomed from the doorway.

"Shh!" Alice and Bella said together.

_Always quick to follow._

_The boys are too refined._

_Won't matter tomorrow_

_Oh, to be in his mind.  
_

_And if the timing is right to sneak off into the night,_

_I'll let myself be taken just for the thrill._

_And if I'm given the chance to be a doll in his hands,_

_I will be sure we shake the mountains while we dance.  
_

_To daddy singing sweet, a lullaby to all his credit speak, his golden light._

_To the edge with a car;_

_he sent it off a cliff just for the spark;_

_to hell with why._

"Why wou-" Edward began.

Bella slapped his arm as Alice shushed him.

_Always quick to follow._

_The boys are too refined._

_Won't matter tomorrow_

_Oh, to be in his mind.  
_

_And if the timing is right to sneak off into the night,_

_I'll let myself be taken just for the thrill._

_And if I'm given the chance to be a doll in his hands,_

_I will be sure we shake the mountains while we dance.  
_

_And if the timing is right to sneak off into the night,_

_I'll let myself be taken just for the thrill._

_And if I'm given the chance to be a doll in his hands,_

_I will be sure we shake the mountains while we...  
_

_And if the timing is right to sneak off into the night,_

_I'll let myself be taken just for the thrill._

_And if I'm given the chance to be a doll in his hands,_

_I will be sure we shake the mountains while we dance.  
_

"Well?" Bella asked the boys.

"Um, it sounds like it was written about a vampire guy that fell in love with a human girl. Hey! Did you write those lyrics Bella?" Emmett exclaimed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course not Emmett."

"Oh."

"Edward?" Bella asked her love.

"It was good. I like the beat. And the melody." Edward stated, rather doubtfully.

"You don't like it?" Bella pouted.

"No! I do like it! Just not as much as you and Alice do," Edward said.

"Well, we think the Hush Sound is fantastic!" Alice exclaimed. She sprang out of her chair, still oh so gracefully, and gently grabbed Bella's hand. "Let's go see if Rosalie's up to some shopping. I know she's working on Carlisle's Mercedes…"

Edward tried following them out the door, but Emmett placed a hand on his chest.

"Don't! Unless you want Alice to do something real bad to you…if you do, I guess you have a death wish. Just leave it the way it is. Trust me," Emmett consoled his "younger" brother.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"It happens to me and Rose all the time. They'll get over it."

"Ok."

"Just go listen to music or something. Just stay in the backseat for a few hours," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Emmett."

"No prob lil' bro."

They both headed towards the stairs. Edward went upstairs and Emmett went down.

"Rose! Babe!"


End file.
